The present invention has essentially for a subject matter a security device against attack on a lock.
It is also directed to a door of, for example, a strong-box, strong-chest, strong-cabinet or a safe, the lock of which is equipped with such a device.
There has already been proposed to equip locks with means referred to as "detectors" which are adapted to be tripped under the action of an attack, so as to prevent the operation of the lock mechanism.
For example, locks are already known which are provided with a finger acted upon by a spring retained by means of, for example, a wire, which wire may be slackened or severed under the action of an attack on the lock to thus free the finger and cause it to lock an element of the lock mechanism.
However, the means hitherto proposed for retaining and freeing the detector finger used to form with the latter an assembly which was relatively difficult to mount, rather expensive and could not be adapted to all types of locks.